


Buttery Goodness

by BongoBard



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chad - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Flooding, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Past Character Death, Spoilers, Vore, death mention, flood - Freeform, partial regret, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BongoBard/pseuds/BongoBard
Summary: I'm (not)sorry for this.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Buttery Goodness

It’s has been days Mondo had been executed by Yin-Yang Winnie the Pooh. Kiyotqka was depressed by this fact, as truly depressed as a Gacha Life fan. “…” Was what Kiyotaka responded to anything these days. One day he left his dorm moopin about. “Are you ok Kiyotaka?” the beta named Makoto asked the moral conpass. “…” “Let’s explain it like rhis” as the grop was disvussing pointless examples, Kiyotaka notices a tub of butter. He realizes that it’s not an ordinary tub of butter, but it was a tub of Mondo butter. It already had a piece missing because of the donut finatic haphazardly took some of the butter. Kiyotaka firecely opened the tub witht the overwelming desire of Mondo being inside him again. Kiyotaka gets butter all over himself in his buttery while everyone stares in terror except for Toko who was accusing them of not liking her for being ugly for the 50th time this weak. Kiyotaka finishes voring the butter and releases an inhuman screech and energy. Far back in time, vegeta feels as if yet another person achieved super saiyan before he did. The light fades away and Kiyotaka is revealed now with white hair and a firey ora. Before anyone could speak Kiyomondo spoke. “EFF YOU!” His words were so posionous, it killed Sakura instantly. Everyone was shocked, even bland boy as he default posed incorrectly in the corner. All hope was lost, until suddenly the wall wad busted. Behind the wall was none other then the CHAD HIFUMI YAMADA. The Alpha and the Omega moved his 5’7” 342lb CHAD mass to pimp slap Kiyotaka before the beta could speak again. His feeble skull caves in from Hifumi’s wrathful strike. The fool’s haired returned to it’s black hue and he dies laying like a dog. Everyone stood there, amazed by Hifumi’s Big RICHARD Energy. “Wow” said Kitanai Baishupu(my Ultimate Smut Writer OC, Donut steel her.) Suddenly Alter Ego appeared and said this “hi”. The femboy’s voice summoned Hifumi’s white eruption from beneath his reddit arrow tie. Celestia got hit by the imense wave of holy fluid and was set ablaze by it for being a 3d-THOT. The school was flooded and the building collapsed as the liquid was still flooding. Many buildings were fluided and people got hit by the white wave. Many people were hit, including Mukoro Ikusaba, the 16th student, lying hidden somewhere in the school, the one they call the Ultimate Despair. Makoto, Kironigri, Byakuya, and Toko were on a lone island that hasn’t been submerged. Yasuhiro was somewhere drinkin’ the weed. This event came to be known as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, 2! A moment of silence, for all those that were not submerged in Hifumi cummies. U_U. Toko randomly grabbed Byakuya and swallowed him whole SO THAT YOU CANNIT SAYT THAT THERE’S NO REAL VORE*UPSETEMOJY*  
The End  
Thank you for reding this sugoi story ^-^ Also I shouldn’t be telling you this but…

Danganronpa 4 spoliers

All of the cast of Danganronpa 4 are descendants of Hifumi Yamada, my father’s brother’s nephew’s cousin’s former roommate that works at Chunsoft said so.


End file.
